


Crappy/Crampy

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Derek is a Softie, Domestic Fluff, Female to Male transition, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Oreos, Pre-Transition Stiles, Stiles gets his period, Trans Stiles Stilinski, but barely, pescatarian werewolves, stiles has anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles was very short tempered as it is. Derek is the best boyfriend in the whole world. Nature sucks.





	Crappy/Crampy

**Author's Note:**

> third tw fic ive posted in the last 24hr  
> wheres my chill????? not here binch  
> Disclaimer: Stiles is trans but has not started on T or received any reconstructive surgery, thus the period.  
> kudos and comments warm my cold heart ty

Stiles unintentionally slammed the front door to Derek Hale's loft behind him. Or maybe it was intentional. _Who cares_ , Stiles thought bitterly as he threw his backpack on the ground.

The house was empty, at least downstairs. He paced to the kitchen, silently praying that the pack left alone the one thing he told them not to touch in the kitchen.

"Fuckin' hell!"

Derek's ears perked up at the sound of his boyfriend slamming cupboards downstairs. He raised an eyebrow, leaving his bedroom and ascending down the metallic spiral staircase. The smell of anger was thick in the air. He proceeded with caution, following a hunch he had regarding Stiles at the moment.

"Babe?" Derek called out, walking through the living room and into the kitchen, where Stiles was standing with his face covered by his hands.

"The one goddamn thing, I told them to leave it alone and they can't even fucking-" Stiles stopped himself, taking a deep breath. He knew he was slightly overreacting but, _fuck_ , how hard was it for a bunch of supposedly submissive werewolves to do one thing!

"What exactly... are we talking about here?" Derek inquired, still very confused as he reached out to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Mm, no, Der please," Stiles whined, shimmying himself out of the Alpha's grip and looking obviously uncomfortable. Derek backed off, knowing his boyfriend's boundaries. Stiles sighed, rubbing his hands up and down his face. "They just couldn't leave the fucking Oreos alone, they- ugh!" Stiles looked as if he might cry at any moment.

"Stiles," Derek couldn't help but smile a little. "I can drive out right now, buy a pack, scratch that, _two_ packs of Oreos, and be back before you can say, 'Derek Hale is the best boyfriend.'"

Stiles sniffled, smiling sadly and rubbing at his eyes. "Well, I wouldn't make you go alone."

And with that they were getting into Derek's Camaro, heading to the nearest Costco.

Stiles squirmed a little bit in the passenger seat as his stomach did flips. It had been doing so all day and the day before, just enough pain to make him uncomfortable but not enough to vocally complain about.

The silence between the two hadn't been awkward in years. Not since Derek did the whole confession-of-love shebang. But the silence in the car was slightly off-putting to Derek. He could sense the anger and irritability rising out of his boyfriend again. He decided, maybe some music could help Stiles relax, as he punched a small button on his car radio.

Music from some artist Derek never heard of filled the car, but only for a brief moment before Stiles reached out quickly, jabbing the button with his finger.

"...song's annoying as shit," Stiles muttered, pulling up his knees to his chest. He really needed to cool it with the attitude but it just kept coming out, like he had this never ending reserve of sass in his back pocket that was wired straight to his brain.

Derek smelled the air, detecting a sudden shift in Stiles' pheromones. He was sure of his hunch now, but he didn't even try to bring it up to Stiles, who would probably unleash his tiny-fisted fury on him.

He grabbed a cart and Stiles' hand (which he allowed) and made their way into the store. He knew how public spaces made his boyfriend feel, pulling Stiles a little closer to him.

Stiles' wide eyes were scanning up and down the endless aisles, getting distracted every now and then and throwing an extra item or two in the cart. He went back to Derek's side, looping their arms together.

They had found the Oreos awhile ago and were now just lazily making their way through Costco in comfortable silence. They stopped by each sample cart, getting one for each of themselves and one for "Allie", their made up lovechild they used to get extra samples.

"Yeah, she's somewhere around here, probably picking out the most sugary cereal," Derek played along, as the employee eyed him suspiciously, handing him another sample of a buttered croissant.

They walked off, Stiles' popping the extra sample in his mouth. "Mm, you're a great liar, babe."

"It's called acting, Stiles," Derek laughed.

Stiles hummed contently, nearly wrapping himself completely around Derek's bicep. They were at the deli now, deep into a discussion on the topic of pescatarian werewolves.

"All I'm saying is, they're a good source of protein- good enough for most other creatures- why can't they just stick to fish?"

"If I had to eat just fish for the rest of my life I'd probably off myself, Sty." Derek paused the conversation for a moment, turning to the butcher behind the counter. "Yeah I'll take a pound of that, half of pound of this, and... Stiles, any input?"

Derek turned to see his boyfriend's face had paled, staring out with wide eyes. "Stiles?"

Stiles was silent, feeling that familiar stupid pain. "I-uh, gotta go to the- the bathroom," he said without meeting Derek's eyes, immediately leaving his side and heading back down the aisles to the front of the store.

Derek already knew what to do. He followed behind at a distance, not wanting to agitate Stiles. He rolled the cart to a stop at the "feminine products" aisle. He sighed, walking past the many identical boxes systematically, pulling one off the shelf and tossing it into the cart.

He decided to check out now while Stiles was in the bathroom. He placed the items on the moving belt, pulling out his wallet. His ears rang. They perked up, picking up the sounds emanating from the bathrooms.

"God dammit!"

Stiles' shout was followed by a loud banging noise, most likely his fist colliding with the bathroom stall.

Derek quickly bagged up his items before walking quickly to the bathroom. It was silent now, and Derek could smell faint traces of blood. It didn't scare him, however, as this happened monthly and Stiles never seemed to prepare himself for it, so someone had to.

He dug through the bags for a minute before finding what he was looking for with a small "a-ha".

Stiles looked up to the top of the stall to see a pad hanging from his boyfriend's hand. He sighed with relief, reaching up and snatching it, tearing it open while cringing at the crinkling sound it inevitably made. They really needed to work on the subtlety of the wrappers on these things; it's almost as bad as tearing open a bag of chips in the theater.

After a few moments, the bathroom stall swung open, and a very tired (but less sickly looking) Stiles came out. He walked over to the sink, washing his hands and looking up into the mirror to see his boyfriend watching him, leaned up against the wall. The plastic bags lay in a pile on the floor.

"You know how beautiful you are, Sty?"

Stiles rolled his eyes, shutting off the sink and reaching over to grab a paper towel. "I'm bloated and bloody Derek, not feeling too cute as of right now."

Derek walked up, hands rubbing up and down Stiles' arms with his face pressed against the back of his neck. Derek took in his scent shamelessly. "The way you smell right now, your pheromones, they're- they make me want to lay you down and knot you right here on the bathroom floor."

"Romantic," Stiles mumbled, his cheeks and ears heating up. "But you're not getting any of this," he signaled to his body, gesturing up and down. "For at least a week."

Derek chuckled and looked at Stiles, who was now occupied with fixing his hair in the mirror. "Does that mean I can't do this?" Derek whispered, leaning down and pressing his lips to Stiles' neck, parting his mouth slightly and biting ever so gently, feeling Stiles' pulse underneath his mouth. He noticed Stiles was gripping the edges of the sink, sighing deeply. He moved his head submissively so that his neck was more exposed, letting Derek trace the delicate skin with his mouth.

"Mm, stop, stop, Der you're gonna make a scene," Stiles said unconvincingly.

"Last I checked, it was just us in here," Derek said in a low voice, pressing himself flush to Stiles' backside, tracing his fingers up and down his waist.

"A-ah, I'm serious Derek!" Stiles squirmed out, face beet red. He really didn't need to be caught by some poor unsuspecting customer who just wants to use the bathroom.

"Fine, fine," Derek said with a grin, picking up the plastic bags. "Let's go home."

The rest of the day consisted of Stiles laying comfortably in Derek's lap on the couch, a heating pad over his abdomen, and a box of Oreos in reach.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, as there's been some confusion.  
> In this fic Stiles is portrayed as an originally female character, PRE-transition to male. This means he is male, he identifies as a male, but he still has the female reproductive organs- ovaries, uterus, breasts, etc.  
> Stiles is approx. 17 years old and has not gone through reconstructive surgery, (i.e. Hysterectomy, top surgery) but assumedly plans to.  
> This means he still gets his period. Yes, a trans male getting his period, it's as simple as that.  
> In addition, trans men who have recently started on testosterone can still be prone to menstruating for a few months, but it varies with everyone.  
> Feel free to ask any questions if I'm being unclear thanks!!  
> ***orphaned for reasons. thanks for your support.


End file.
